Apollo Harp
.]] Apollo Harp , also known as Apollo's Harp ''' and '''Apolon Harp, is a recurring weapon in the series. It is often one of the strongest harps and is often the best weapon for the Bard job class. Appearances Final Fantasy III The Apollo Harp is the strongest harp, and can only be used by Bards and Onion Knights. It provides 60 Attack and +10 Mind, and inflicts Silence. It can be bought for 60,000 gil in Eureka. The Bard will use the Elegy song which casts Shell on the entire party. Final Fantasy IV Apollo's Harp is the weakest of the three harps introduce in the Advance and The Complete Collection. These weapons are exclusive for Edward, only found in the Cave of Trials. It provides 98 Attack, 40 Accuracy, as well as +15 Strength, Spirit, and Agility, and is Fire-elemental. It also deals extra damage when used against dragons. It is guarded by the Gigas Worm. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Apollo's Harp is a harp that provides 60 Attack, 40% Accuracy, is Fire-elemental, +10 Strength, +10 Speed, +10 Spirit, +1% Magic Evasion, and is effective against dragons. and is still inferior to the Loki Harp. It can be found in the True Moon's Subterrane. Final Fantasy V Apollo's Harp is the strongest harp for the Bard class, and is one of the 12 Sealed Weapons. It casts a spell of 75 base power when attacking, and does x8 damage to undead and dragons, making it an effective weapon against Shinryu. For goblin punch purposes, it has an menu battle power of 45. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The Apollo's Harp is the strongest harp with an attack and magic attack of 17. It can be randomly found in the chest on the 90F inside Moonsand Ruins, Holy Tree Tower, Mysterious Lighthouse, and Trial Tower. Final Fantasy Dimensions Apollo's Harp is a weapon with 75 Attack, adds 20 Accuracy onto the character's original Accuracy, and it costs 25700 gil to purchase. It also ignores rows and may cause Paralyze on the target. Dissidia Final Fantasy Apollo's Harp is a level 92 instrument that provides +61 Attack, +2 Defense, and EX Core Absorption +20%. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Apollo's Harp is a level 90 instrument that provides -35 Bravery, +63 Attack, +1 Defense, and +15% EX Core Absorption. It can be obtained by using 148,800 gil, Madhura Harp, Elder Log, and Harlequin's Hope x5. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Apollo Harp grants +15 to Attack. It can be equipped by Geomancer, Bard, Moogle, and Pig. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Apollo Harp is an Instrument obtained by defeating Erinyes in the Farplane. It provides 34 ATK, 110 MAG, 30 SPR, +75% physical and magic damage against dragons, +70% accuracy, has a damage range of 130-170%, requires both hands to wield, and gives access to the ability Hero's Rime. Gallery FFIIIDS Apollo Harp.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). FF4-ApolloHarp.PNG|''Final Fantasy IV. FFIV GBA Apollo's Harp Field.png|Field sprite in ''Final Fantasy IV (GBA). FF4PSP Weapon Apollo's Harp.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection. Apollon.jpg|Artwork from ''Final Fantasy V. FF5-ApolloHarp-Field.png|Field sprite in Final Fantasy V (GBA). FFV Apollo's Harp Field Sprite iOS.png|Field sprite in Final Fantasy V (iOS). Apollo's Harp - FF5.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). ApollosHarp.jpg|''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. DFFOO Apollo's Harp (IV).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. PFF Apollo Harp Icon.png|Icon in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Apollo Harp FFV.png|Sprite in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Apollo Harp SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFV. FFAB Apollo Harp SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFV. Apollo Harp ATB.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Apollo Harp FFI.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFI. FFRK Apollo Harp FFII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFII. FFRK Apollo Harp FFIV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIV. FFBE Apollo Harp.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Etymology Category:Instruments